My Name Is John Watson And I'm Not Your Husband
by OrdinaryThings
Summary: What would happen if one day John Watson decided that he's enough for Sherlock? Would a coin change his perspective? What if Bilbo Baggins gets tired of listening to Thorin's wordiness? Will somebody make him justice? John regrets everything that he never said. Bilbo is angry for everything that his husband never listens of him. Both will miss that from now.


Who dares to move his chair from the flat? He's been gone just for days! For days!

Besides of Janine…

John can't think of other thing. An irrepressible tickle on his hands is telling him desperately that he must throw her by the stairs and take her place in Sherlock's arms.

But isn't he married? Yes, but he thinks that being married is more than just a label, more than a ring and a church ceremony…

He was willing to leave Mary before he knew about the baby situation, he can't do such thing as leave her with his baby in her.

Definitely he destroyed the things in an impressive way

It's for that, that his steps stopped in a moment, among the city, and cover his face with his hand. Sherlock being in a relationship with Janine only proves that his heart was able to love, and John, hasn't made more than spend his time.

Why would he be so angry with himself?

It's unfair. The people keep walking in calm against him, as if the world would matter a cumin all of that, that's it, it was only him and no one more.

There is nothing to do about it.

He stand up again and determined, carried on walking until he arrived to a square, one of those he has never saw before or not even have designated in someone of his cases, and in this, a well.

There are many people around, with their pets, somebody alone or with their couples.

Suddenly, the well became completely attractive to his eyes.

His right foot following at the left and so until he arrived. It was a common well, nothing of other world, stone showing its antiquity and a sign hang up.

"Well of desires"

Really?

When his curiosity throw a stone, the metallic sound informs him that the people really wish in this place, then the sound the coins doesn't lie.

In other circs, he would try to ignore it and would go to 221B to tell his great discovery to his mate, however and for the melancholy, he decided to take the only coin in his pocket, but unconsciously, Sherlock pass on his mind when he dropped it.

Seconds were spent, calculate that twenty, and the coin does not arrive or at least the sound of its fall never catches John's ears

It's weird… nothing happen.

Surprised, he lets his weight fall on the edge of the well. It was impossible!

A little bit more, and all his body fell right there. Don't know if someone saw him or will ask for help.

He closed his eyes with such a strength waiting for the shock which never came. He felt like underwater, but he can breathe quite calmly, it was hard to describe all of it; so much, that he rather let himself go for the insatiable sleep.

* * *

Even with the arc stone shining upon him, his index finger is still hitting the backing of his throne, creating a tic that makes echo by all the castle.

The Erebor king seems angry at naked eye, but the dwarfs who know him knows that anger is the last thing he has… he's filled by concern.

Three days ago, Gandalf had came with all hurries, with the face of being pursued by some orc to the kingdom.

With a reverence for the king, and a warm hug for the hobbit, he reported a fact that left to all the palace in a totally state of silence.

Lady Galadriel warned him of some rare strength to its seems, which is trying to bring back to life to Smaug, the dragon that long ago had taken away their homes.

The worst thing was that, this time, it didn't seem to bring it like a dragon… The question is, what could it be now?

They fear that something worse than a dragon. It can be a mortal beast, capable of conquer all the Middle-Earth, because Smaug not only possessed the fire like its power… It was its cunning that took him to conquer the Lonely Mountain.

The wizard offers his future help when Thorin, the king, and Bilbo, his companion and husband, require it.

Thorin sends immediately to sack every corner of his kingdom and beyond it, but Bilbo is who opposes… Looking for in unknowing lands? It was more than a bad idea! Furthermore of risk the life of their warriors, they will be compromise themselves to any war with other kingdoms.

But Thorin doesn't pay attention to his pleadings, and Bilbo decided to go leaving the king alone.

Two long days passed for the king, and Bilbo hasn't shown the smallest appearance, Thorin fears the worst, his Bilbo won't disappear for that time without saying a word and he prefers to use his dwarfs in a search to find him.

Is the exhausted breath of one of his men that makes his hitting stops, Thorin stands up, and the dwarf in front of him nods with a warm smile, the king sigh and run after him.

Opens every door that take him away to see his husband and finally, he arrives.

They said that Bilbo was found in the bottom of a well in Mirkwood wearing the strangest clothes that they have ever seen.

Bilbo was still unconscious, maybe he should apologize when he wake up. Give him a sweet kiss in his brow and leave him in the hand of some curators.

Maybe their crossing will be longer than they expected.


End file.
